Question: $\dfrac{5}{9} \times 6 = {?}$
Explanation: $6$ is the same as $\dfrac{6}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 6}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{30}{9}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{10}{3}$